Winter's Ghost
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Morgan Devitt was presume killed in action in 1944 at age 24, this was later changed to mission in action by the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark and Chester Phillips, when her remains were not discovered. Her whereabouts have been unknown until now.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Devitt was presume killed in action in 1944 at age 24, this was later changed to mission in action by the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark and Chester Phillips, when her remains were not discovered. Her whereabouts have been unknown until now.

 **1937 – Brooklyn, New York**

"I can't believe I got rejected, I want to serve our country as much as anyone else" spoke a small, skinny boy. He quickened his pace to keep up with taller and much more muscular friend. Both of them had heard America had joined the world war the year before but waited until they were both old enough to register before actually doing it. Bucky looked over to his best friend, a small smile on his lips at seeing how determined Steve was to join the army and follow his parents footsteps. He knew both Sarah and Joseph would be proud of their only child, to see him so willing to serve his country despite the risks and his health issues. "I got no right not to give my life like everyone else" added Steve, making sure his blond hair was near, he knew their other friend would be out there doing something, she normally was.

"There are other things you could do, Steve. You don't have to go to the front lines of war" responded Bucky, waiting for the traffic to thin out before crossing over the street to the dinner the pair of them normally met their raven haired friend at. She had finished school and now aimed to help as much as she could, even if that meant risking her life. He could remember the time she had helped Steve out when he had gotten himself into a fight again, she certainly taught the much bigger man not to underestimate her just because of her gender. She had patched Steve up that afternoon and sent him on his way with a smile as she had always done. Both men knew if she was determined enough to do something then she would do it, her determination and stubbornness was her strength, most would give into her eventually.

"Took you two long enough" spoke the raven haired, ice blue eyed girl outside the dinner, as normal she wore her dark coloured skirt with the matching top, her hair in loose curls although there was a flower on the left side just behind her ear. As always the outfit showing off some of her curves. "So how'd it go?" asked the same woman, giving both men a hug with a small smile on her lips, she had her bag slung over her shoulder, the necessary things to help her through the day stashed inside. "Not go so well?" finished the dark haired woman, her smile fading upon seeing one of best friends shake his head at her last question, she knew how much Steve wanted to do enlist and serve his country, he was so determined to follow in his parents footsteps and make them proud, yet it appears due to all of his health issues that was unlikely to happen at the moment.

"I keep telling him there are other things he could do" responded Bucky, he was proud he was able to enlist however he felt a little guilty for being successful when his best friend in Steve had been turned down. Although he had the same feeling as Morgan did that it wasn't going to end that easy for Steve, he would keep trying until he was successful in his efforts of helping those who needed it the most. "So how things go with you. Did you talk to your dad?" asked Bucky, he knew today was just as important for Morgan too just because her father had said he had found the perfect job for her. Like Sarah Rogers, Alice Devitt was a nurse but she had died years ago from cancer. Morgan's father Daniel had been doing the best he could for her, making sure she had everything she would need growing up.

"Yeah I spoke to him, lets just say the job he found for me wasn't what I was expecting" replied Morgan giving them pair of them the letter she had received from him just an hour or so before. "An SSR agent for the war, its the scientific division to combat the German forces. I go to Colonel Chester Philips next week" added Morgan revealing her father had signed her up for being an agent of some sort, making sure she would be doing as she wanted and helping her country, although not in the same way her mother had. She would be in the war zone, helping in anyway she could. "You'll be able to serve your country Steve, I know you. You can be more stubborn than both me and Bucky put together" finished Morgan pulling him into a hug one more time before entering the diner, it was their favourite one to go to, they had been going there since they were kids. Their parents always used to take them there after school twice a week to get a milkshake and cookie as a treat for doing well or just as a small tradition they had created. This is where they had come so close to each other.

 **2015 – Avenger Tower – New York**

"If your friend Bucky was the Winter Soldier and is currently M.I.A then who the hell did that?" asked Clint, as normal he was in the tower, looking over a few things. He had been helping Natasha, Steve and Sam to find Bucky since Steve had found out he was still alive and under the control of HYDRA for so long. Since Alexander Pierce was revealed to be the head of HYDRA and been killed by Nick Fury there had been a string of what appeared to be assassinations, a similar m.o to what Bucky had when he was the Winter Soldier. "Please tell me there isn't another one out there like Bucky" added Clint, having a feeling if there was another out there, then it would only be a matter of time before they had a personal meeting with them. Steve only looked down at the object he had in his hand, the dog tags that once belonged to his close friend, one had returned to him in Bucky yet the other he knew for sure was dead.

"Steve, you okay?" asked Natasha, her red hair in a curly style, she knew after finding out Bucky was alive, he had been different like he was trying to understand why his best friend had been put through so much torture over the last seven odd decades. Steve looked up, nodding to her question while keeping a tight grip on the last reminder of Morgan he had, other than the old photographs and the museum bio that was there for her. He knew if she was there then she would tell him to focus and try to think as Bucky was right now. She would be the one to be leading them and helping as much as she could to get him back. "Who was he?" asked Natasha seeing the name Morgan Devitt on the tags Steve had hold of, she knew whomever Morgan was met a great deal to him.

"Morgan Devitt, she was mine and Bucky's best friend. She became an SSR agent in 1937, signed to the division that made me, she was sent to the front lines of war as Howard Starks protector. Killed in action in 1944 when she was hit during on the attacks, she lost her balance and fell of the cliff" replied Steve revealing Morgan was actually female and what happened to her. Tony looked over to where Captain America stood recognition on his features upon hearing her name. "Her dad died a few years later, never able lay her to rest due her body never being recovered" added Steve revealing he had done his research and found out her father had died without ever being able to give his only daughter the proper goodbye she deserved. "Her death motivated me and Bucky to destroy HYDRA once and for all, we attacked and destroyed every base we could locate" finished Steve remembering they had taken down as many enemy bases as possible in her memory. They lost her with that being the only way they could handle it.

"Morgan Ezra Devitt born 17th August 1920, the second child and only daughter of Alice Evans and Daniel Devitt. Presumed killed in action after an attack in 1944 later changed to missing in action shortly after the end of World War 2, by Howard Stark and Peggy Carter after no evidence of her death was found and no body was recovered" came the voice of Jarvis, confirming there was still a chance she had survived the war. All of them knew if she was still alive then she would be 95 going on 96 now. "No record has been recorded of her since 1944, no death certificate, marriage certificate, nothing" added Jarvis, making sure it was known although there was a chance she was still alive there was also no trace of her since that particular year.

"Yet in 1948 an unknown assassin appeared, high trained in combat, faster and more agile than any other assassin recorded before. It was reported that this assassin appeared to be female. Although deadly they were more gentle and smaller than most" spoke Tony bringing up the file he had decoded from the internet, it being one of the many Natasha had put on their when she brought down both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D, months before hand. "S.H.I.E.L.D kept an eye for her, recorded she appeared several times over the last seventy odd years, each time leaving a witness but destroy all cameras in the area, one picture caught of her. They named her Ghost, they were also pretty sure she was female as well" added Tony revealing the company they had all being working for as part of the Avengers had been keeping a close watch on the mysterious assassin.

"Howard was also pretty sure Miss Devitt didn't die back in 1944, with the help of Colonel Chester Phillips, he looked into what could have happened to her. They both determined she had survived when all accounts of her lead nowhere, she wasn't submitted to any medical tents on site, all unmarked graves in the area were male, the only trace of her they found was a small pool of blood at the bottom of the cliff. They took a sample of the blood, its was stored until they could test it for DNA" said Clint remembering when he had come across that file, Fury had tasked him with looking into the said mysterious assassin when she reappeared a few years back, around about the time when Natasha had come across the Winter Soldier. "The last option both come up with was Morgan was this assassin, but all evidence they had collected on it was lost after both Colonel Phillips and Howard Stark died. No one knows what happened to the information or files they had made" added Clint knowing if she was the assassin then it would tear Steve apart more than it already was.

"What's the odds of her being this Ghost Assassin?" asked Rhodey, like Tony he had been there the entire time, listening to what was being said. He had heard of this Ghost before, she was said to be responsible for a few military planes going down a few years ago, each pilot who had ejected and met their end at her hand, a single bullet execution style, no markings on the bullet and no footage of what happened, each pilot had just said ghost before all communication was lost. "Steve, Natasha and Sam found out the Winter Soldier is Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, Steve's best friend from childhood, what are the odds of this Ghost Assassin being his other best friend, what are the odds of HYDRA having both of them?" added Rhodey not sure if he could believe HYDRA had taken and turned both of Steve's childhood friends into the monsters they had become known as. Plus from what he could tell from the pictures of Ghost, she looked as if she was a normal girl. "Did anyone consider that maybe Ghost is a code name handed down when one retires another takes their place?" finished Rhodey trying to think of anything but another out there.

"That's has the same blood type, height, build and unchanged skills. Nope I doubt its a different person every time. Every matches perfectly" responded Clint knowing deep down the person behind Ghost was the same every time. He could remember Coulson getting his team to analyse the patterns, determining them to be the same person. "There only one way to find out, who she is" added Clint knowing the others would understand what he was referring to. It was at that point Thor appeared nodding to each in the room who made up the Avengers, he soon turned his attention to the hologram pictures in the centre of the room, clearly none the wiser on who either of the two shown were or what he had walked into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day Wakanda**

"Morgan's enhancements are far more advance that Bucky's. It has taken much longer to try and reverse what they did to her, to get her to socialize with people again" spoke T'Challa, he had personally over seen everything that had happened to her, knowing she was close friends with one of the many avengers. He also knew there was likely to be some who gave upon her when she lost control of the programming Hydra had put inside her head decades before hand. He however had not given upon and did everything possible to remind her not everyone would turn their backs on her when she was in need of it most. "After the incident when she lost control, many gave up on her ever being cured, including some of you, she went into herself, even believing she deserved death rather than a second chance" added T'Challa, he could remember a few of the avengers stopping by to help on the odd occasion such as Steve, Sam and Wanda when she wasn't on the run, Bucky to when he woke up after being asleep for so long.

"She tried to kill me and Rhodey, are we supposed to just turn a blind eye to that?" asked Tony noticing most of them looked over to him and Rhodey when T'Challa had said some had given up on her. "Wait what do you mean hers are more advanced, they had the same mental programming right?" asked Tony just picking up on what was said, and changing the subject back to the mental programming both Bucky and Morgan had been through, he knew both of them had been through it so with a list of words said in specific order the Hydra programming would be activated and the super assassin would arise. He also knew both of them had been given a form of the super soldier enhancements via the blue liquid used to created Red Skull and turn Steve Rogers into Captain America.

"She is much more dangerous with weaponry and has a higher training in many forms of combat. She is able to combine many forms of hand to hand combat together to create her own unique style, add that to her ability to analyse an opponents technique, and her super soldier advancements. She would be the worst to come face to face with, at least with Bucky you had a chance of getting away and could hear him coming, with Morgan, both are a no go. She was known as ghost for a reason" responded T'Challa, revealing she was far more dangerous that Bucky was, probably due to being with Hydra for near enough a year longer than Bucky had been. He knew like anyone did she was probably the greatest warrior the world had seen, someone anybody would be thankful to have on their side rather than their enemy.

 **HYDRA Base 1944**

"Where am I?" asked Morgan, she could feel the cold of the metal table she was on, although she could make anything out due to her vision being blurry she could hear a few things. Like a distant buzzing which she guessed come from the flickering light she could just about make out, as well as people talking, she couldn't make out what they were saying though, they were talking in a different language. Her panic started to set in when she realised she was restrained on the table she was lying on. It wasn't long before the door opened and someone walked in. "Who are you? Where am I?" asked Morgan, fear and uncertainty crystal clear in her voice. The person to enter the room only responded by moving her hair from her face and shinning and bright light into her eyes.

"Relax Miss Devitt, you had quite a fall from the cliff" responded the doctor, showing his German accent, he continued to check her vitals for a few more minutes before deeming she was stable. "Some of our men found you barely conscious at the bottom, they brought you here and showed you mercy since you are a woman" added the doctor never once introducing himself or even mentioning his name, it wasn't long before Morgan could make out his small stature, along with the glasses hanging from his ears and balancing on the edge of his pointed nose. His brown eyes also became more clearer to her as did the logo on his white lab coat. Hydra. "We are going to be running a few more tests on you, to see if you are able to withstand what we have in store for you. You will become a hero Miss Devitt" finished the doctor checking over a few more things before writing something down on the clipboard he had and walking out the room. Morgan could now determined she was in some sort of hospital or somewhere with a medical wing. The white washed walls and the medical equipment scattered around the room had given that away.

"She will do. With being a close friend of the other we had a hold of before. She is the other with Captain America" said another voice, this time in English. "We will have to wait until her injuries are healed though, that was a rather serious head injury she sustained not to mention the various broken bones" added the same man like he was talking to someone who she couldn't hear. It made her begin to question what they were on about, what will they be waiting to do with he?. What did they have planned? She wasn't any soldier or have anything to do with the Howling Commando's, she was just an SSR agent doing her duty as Howard Starks protector. It was only then she remember the one in the room with her before had mentioned she had fallen off a cliff.

 **Flashback**

 _Morgan was following behind Howard Stark as he was talking to Agent Peggy Carter and Steve, Bucky was by her side just happy to see her again after spending god knows how long searching for and destroying known Hydra bases, as well as reducing a few to rubble that wasn't on any map, they had found some locations of other bases when they destroyed some of the known ones. It was only when they walked from the trees and into the open camp area with the fire in the middle did they hear someone shout there was an attack. Morgan herself went into her duty mode and stood in front of Howard, her gun at ready in case the attackers got near them._

" _Go hide in the tent" called Morgan, making sure the man she was supposed to be protecting was out of the way of anything that could potentially risk his life or cause some sort of injury. This was war after all, nothing was safe although there was some places safer than others. Unfortunately there current location on the front lines was probably the most dangerous place to be for a simple scientist and a few SSR Agents. Especially when they hadn't been trained for war although they had knowledge on how to protect themselves when the time called for it. Howard was about half way to the tent when some of the enemy soldiers made their appearance from the tree's targetting everyone they seen._

 _"Morgan!" shouted someone, to her it sounded like Bucky or Steve, by the time she stopped running to get to Howard and look around them she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach area and another one through her right shoulder, she step back from the sheer force of the bullets when they hit her before she felt a falling sensation, she could hear some people at least four shouting her name as the cliff edge she had previously been standing on got further away from her view, her vision soon went black when she bounce off something. Drifting in and out of consciousness when she felt something cold and wet beneath her, she could see some of the rocks there as well as some of the snow being stained with something red. Blood. Her blood._

" _Agent Devitt" spoke an unknown voice as she felt herself being dragged somewhere, the snow she was dragged across being painted with her blood as she was pulled along. She once again lost consciousness but whether that was from the injuries she sustain, the blood loss or just the cold she didn't know. All she knew was someone had found her, they were taking her somewhere and hopefully going to help her since she was in so much pain._

 **End of Flashback**

"Congratulations Agent Devitt, you are going to become a legend" spoke the same man who was in the room with Morgan earlier on, still not saying his name or the place she was in. Both remaining anonymous and both remaining shrouded in mystery. "You are to be part of Operation Ghost Spectra" he added scribbling a few more things down on the clipboard he had in his arms and making sure she was fully awake and aware before continuing with a few more tests and other things. "You are to be our weapon, the fear of the enemy" he once again added this time listening to her heartbeat to make sure it was had a steady pace after injecting her with something. "But for now, you will get to sleep for a while" he added before helping her to feet once he released what was keeping her strapped to the metal operating table. He lead her somewhere while supporting her weight and helping her to walk, there she seen what he meant by she was going to be able to sleep for a while. To which she attempted to struggle but only felt her limbs get weaker and more numb as she did so.

 **Avengers Tower – New York 2015**

"If this Ghost person is just one person, then that means she's gone through the same as Bucky did. That means Hydra took another person and turned them into their own personal assassin" spoke Bruce listening to what the others he called friends and team mates had said. Natasha had kindly filled Thor in on what was going on and who the two pictures were off. Thor of course had put the idea out that maybe Morgan Devitt was this Ghost assassin who had been behind the recent assassinations, after all they were known enemies of Hydra, they had stood up against them when it was revealed Project Insight was for their own personal use and to kill millions of people.

"I think the bigger question to ask is who is controlling her. Natasha said Fury killed Alexander Pierce, just as we know most who were Hydra were either in the Triskelton or on the three helicarriers, both of which have been destroyed. So unless its a few who scattered into the wind who are controlling her then someone else out there has been using her and has the same enemies" spoke Rhodey, putting it out there, he knew there was a possibility there were others out there who wanted to see those half a dozen people she had killed in the recent months dead, although he also knew it was a long shot that these other people would have a super assassin in their midst that had a similar M.O to the Winter Soldier himself.

"I'll start making preparations for when we do find her" spoke Clint knowing the only way to be sure of who this person was, was to find her and unmask her. "Nat you work with Bruce see if you can track her movements, she's got to have some sort of pattern, maybe see if you can find others out there who stood again Hydra, other than Agent 13 who we know works with the CIA now" added Clint knowing at this moment Tony and Rhodey were likely to be useless and it was pretty obvious neither believed their could be another out there like Bucky. Neither man believed it could be the same bunch of terrorist controlling this one. Hydra had been destroyed the odds of the survivors making themselves known now was slim considering they hardly had anything including a leader.

"If it is Morgan, then let me go to her. If I can get Bucky to remember then maybe I can do the same for her, help her to realise everything and adjust to the world we are in. If she needs it" responded Steve knowing there was a chance he could get her to remember things they had forced her to forget like he had done with Bucky the year before. Although he didn't know how he was going to do it. With Bucky he had done it once by saying his name and the other by reminding him of a promise they had made each other both of which he had done in the middle of a fight. He didn't want to fight Ghost, they knew for sure she was female, he didn't want to fight her especially if she did turn out to Morgan. At least with Bucky they were on even grounds due to both of them being equal in terms of enhancements and both being male.

"How do you suppose we are going to get a meeting with little miss Ghost?" asked Tony his voice dripping with sarcasm, he didn't know how to feel about any of this. Ever since he had revealed himself as Iron man everything had changed. S.H.I.E.L.D revealed themselves, Steve was found in the ice, Thor appeared along with the destroyer that Loki sent which levelled an entire town, HYDRA revealed themselves, Loki tried to take over the world with an alien army and Winter Soldier a man that was supposed to be a myth in the intelligent companies turned out to be Cap's childhood presumed dead best friend James Buchanan Barnes. "Its not like we can knock on the door of the local Hydra base and demand to see their super assassin" added Tony seeing the look Thor gave him.

"Why not, if she's not there then we can destroy it and eliminate the enemy further" responded Thor making it known it would be a good idea and they could use it to their advantage as they could dismantle any base they come across. "We could also use it to find Loki's septer since it went missing when S.H.I.E.L.D fell last year, along with any other missing artefacts. Maybe we will get a few other answers we are looking for as well. If we do find Ghost then the best we can do is capture her, keep her contained somewhere until we figure out what's been done to her" finished Thor knowing they could use Tony's sarcastic comment to their advantage, they could look for both Ghost and Loki's missing Septer, as well as get rid of as many Hydra bases as they possibly could, if they did happen to find either then it would go in the favour as it gave them something the enemy no long had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shield Base - 1990**

"Its been nearly 50 years Howard, if she was alive then we would have found her by now" spoke Chester Phillips looking over to the two who he had worked with to created the organisation that they were now ahead of. They had basically become the protectors of the world, yet no one knew it was them. They were the secret guardian angels. "I'm know you two want to believe she is still out there after Sgt. Barnes and Steve Rogers were both killed but you have to face the facts sooner or later, if we haven't found any sign of her by now then we aren't going to find her, she's gone" added Chester, he had slowly been giving up hope on finding the former SSR agent for the last couple of months, when every lead they had turned into them finding nothing of her. Just stories from nearly a life time ago.

"She has to be out there somewhere. Every possibility we had of her from that fall has come up empty, if she didn't die from it then she has to be out there somewhere. She can't have just disappeared" responded Howard determined he was going to give what was left of her family the closure to her whereabouts and what happened to her. Her father had already passed on without knowing the truth on what happened to his only daughter. He wasn't about to let her two brothers go the same way without them knowing what really happened to their sister. "Her family deserve to know the truth, her father died without getting the closure on what happened to his little girl. At least if we find something out then we can tell them the truth on what happened or at least given them an update" added Howard determined to get Chester to see her family had suffered over the years without knowing what happened to her all those years.

"Plus there is the unidentified ghost assassin that keeps appearing. If rumours are to be believed this person could be Agent Devitt" spoke Peggy, she had been doing her own research into this mysterious assassin, knowing one day it could come in handy. She knew the odds of it being the same person were low, it had been 45 years since the assassin had first appeared, if it was Morgan then she would be in her seventies now. It was obvious from what footage that had been recovered from each scene the woman behind this was in her early to mid twenties. "I promised Steve I would get closure on what happened to Morgan. At this moment she is M.I.A despite going missing 46 years ago. She's deserves to be given peace" added Peggy, knowing both Steve himself and James Barnes had been added to the wall of valour for their service during world war 2.

"Exactly. If Morgan is the Assassin then we have do something to catch her or at least warn future generations of her and who she once was" quickly continued Howard. He wanted to find the woman who had sacrificed her life for his, to give her the honour she deserved and tell her family what really happened to her. Although he knew if she was this assassin then she wouldn't have done it willingly, her fate was so much worse than any of those who loved her or even knew her in the past could imagine. The woman they would have known would have been gone. "Look I know its near enough impossible this assassin could be her, considering she would be in her seventies now but we have to at least look into it. Maybe the original one was her" finished Howard seeing his friend nod, he watched Peggy leave before turning back to Chester knowing there was something else.

"A picture was recovered of this ghost assassin without her mask on. I went through every file making it top secret so only those with the highest clearance would know" spoke Chester sliding the file he had made on the said assassin over to Howard. "She meant a lot to you, so you should be the first outside of the little team I assembled to see this" added Chester watching as Howard opened the file with Top Secret stamped on it. There inside was a picture of Agent Morgan Devitt taken before being sent to the front lines as Howard's protector, paper clipped to the opposite side was the picture Chester had been referring to. "It appears Morgan is the Ghost Assassin although how is beyond me, she hasn't aged a day in forty five years, whomever is controlling her have also kept her from ageing. So if you want to go out there and find her then so be it but it would be under ghost protocol, no one but those with clearance need know" finished Chester knowing Howard would no doubt go out there and attempt to catch her. Both men knew the risks of doing so, if the people controlling the former SSR agent happened to find out they were on to them it could mean certain death for all those involved. Himself and Howard included.

 **2016 – Vienna**

"So what are we supposed to do now? You know HYDRA has had Morgan this entire time. She could be anywhere now" asked Sam knowing Steve would no doubt attempt to rescue Morgan as well as try and find where Bucky was hiding. The man was determined to help them almost like he was attempting to return the kind nature and helping hand both of them had given him when they were in their own time and growing up like any normal person. "What if she is like Bucky and doesn't want to be found?" asked San knowing there was a chance when Morgan began to remember things she would run as Bucky had done before her and hide from everyone. Especially if she has regretted what she was forced to do and felt guilt over the pain she had caused to god knows how many people.

"Find and help her get away from them. She's my friend Sam. I can't not do anything especially when she is like this because of me. HYDRA wanted to hurt me so they turned my two childhood best friends in to killers" responded Steve, once again holding the dog tags that once belonged to the woman he now knew to be alive although gone through the same thing as Bucky had done. "Maybe if I tell Bucky that she's alive then he would be able to help. He always had a soft spot for her, we both did. She touched everyone she met with her uniqueness" added Steve hoping this would be their way to get Bucky to help, by informing him the girl they both knew all those years ago was still alive and in a similar situation to what he was in. "He thinks she's dead. After seeing the biography in the exhibit and finding where her brothers put a tomb stone for her. He doesn't think he will see her again" finished Steve knowing the feeling as he had gone through it, especially before 2014 when he was sure he was the last of the three to still be going.

"Well we can prove otherwise on that one. Since Fury gave you that old S.H.I.E.L.D file created by Coronal Chester Philips and Howard Stark, we know a lot about her and apparently so does Rhodey since he is the only one to have come across her and survived to tell the story" replied Sam remembering when Fury had given Steve the file that had gone missing after the deaths of the two war veterans, the file that contained all information they had collected and confirmed all suspicions that Ghost was indeed Morgan Devitt. "Maybe giving him the file would be enough to persuade him to help us" added Sam knowing their help was likely to be limited at the moment due tot he disagreement over the Skovia Accords. The Avengers had been divided. "Lets go get Frosty then shall we" spoke Sam before finish what he was drinking and following the famous Captain from the small place they were hiding in for the time being. Sharon Carter had been kind enough to help them find Bucky.

 **Wakanda – Present Day**

"Morgan is ready to fight, as is Bucky. They have already been prepared for the war that's coming" spoke T'Challa informing the Avengers that had arrived at his kingdom the two former super assassins were ready to fight and knew the fast approaching war was coming to them instead of the other way around. "They also know Vision is the one who is to be protected, both will be on the field with us" added the King knowing he could trust at least one of the two, he had become rather close with the one who had become known as the mythical ghost assassin. He k=now considered her a friend and was grateful when she offered to help train some of the warriors using the skills she had picked up over the years.

"Thank you" responded Steve, he himself had become good friends with the king of Wakanda since he had willingly granted asylum to both of the two he had called friends since childhood. T'Challa had given them the chance they needed, plus he had personally helped to catch Morgan in the first place, using his vibranium suit to his advantage, much like Steve himself had used his shield to his advantage when it battles in the past. "May we see them?" asked Steve surprised when T'Challa nodded and stood aside to reveal Bucky was already there a smile on his lips with his cybernetic arm being replaced with another more than likely made from the metal that originated from the country.

"Morgan is currently training with some of the Dora Milaje. I will take you to her" responded T'Challa, he admired her skills when it come to fighting often wondering if anyone in the world could defeat her considering how dangerous and skilled she was in combat. He had trained with her on the odd occasion, Shuri recording his failure to defeat her with an amused smile no doubt to use as entertainment purposes in the future or something to use as a form of sisterly blackmail. "I don't believe there is a warrior in the world more skilled in the art of combat like Morgan, not even the Jabari tribute could defeat her" added T'Challa remembering when several members of the tribe challenged her to combat thinking she would be easily beaten only to end up forfeiting to her skills and admitting she was indeed the better warrior. Bucky smiled upon remembering that, how her innocent looks once again hid her dangerous nature. To most she was a nightmare dressed as a daydream. It wasn't long before the small group arrived at the outdoor place where the woman in question was training with the Dora Milaje.

"Wakanda's Ghost" spoke Natasha realising that she had been renamed much like Bucky had gone from being the Winter Soldier to being the White Wolf, Shuri having renamed each of them as she reversed what the HYDRA scientist did to them in terms of mental programming, returning them to the kind natured people they had been nearly eight decades before, or as close to the people they had once been as she could get. "This is her chance to start over after everything she's been through. The same with Bucky" added Natasha tucking her short blond locks behind her ear as she watched the woman in question approach the small group made up of some of the remaining Avengers and the King who had given the pair of them the chance they needed as well as Bucky himself. She gave a gentle hug to those she knew as well as politely saying Hello to the others knowing she was no longer under the control of those who wanted to use her. She once again had her own free will back.

"They are ready to fight" spoke Morgan to T'Challa, he had given her the task to make sure the Dora Milaje were up to standard to fight considering they would be going against some of Thanos's children and an entire army. The chances of them surviving the event and stopping the Titan from getting what he wanted were low, after all with Vision in Wakanda they were now the target considering he was in procession of one of the two infinity stones that was known to be on Earth. The Mind Stone, the other of which residing with Dr Strange in New York although most of them doubted the man in question still had the said stone considering New York was the first place attacked by the children of Thanos when they first appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wakanda – Present Day**

"How many have gone?" asked Steve, realising what had happened when he watched Bucky turn into nothing more than ash, he knew that meant Thanos had gotten the two stones he didn't have before, as well as meaning Thor had failed to kill the Mad Titan before he snapped his fingers and wiped out half of the universes population. "Bucky has, so has the tree and I think Wanda disappeared, whom else has gone?" added Steve revealing he knew Groot and Wanda had also disappeared after Thanos had snapped his fingers and disappeared using the space stone, Thor being overwhelmed with guilt that he hadn't been able to stop the impending event as he was aiming to do. Instead Thanos had taunted him before snapping his fingers and succeeding with his original mission he had started all those years ago.

"Sam, T'Challa, half of the tribes here, Morgan. From what I am receiving from Tony since he got back, Peter Quill, Mantis, Drax, Peter Parker, Stephan Strange, he mentioned something about someone called Gamora being killed before hand" responded Rhodey revealing their was several causalities of their war, including the youngest Avenger in Spider man and the keeper of the time stone in Dr Strange. "Looks like Fury and Maria Hill are gone as well, reports are suggesting people just turned to dust" continued Rhodey revealing the man who had created the avengers in the first place was one of the many who had faded from existence, just as Tony had survived but was the only one besides someone called Nebula who had. Like half of the universe the rest had tuned to ash and faded away. "Looks like both Clint Barton and Scott Lang survived" added Rhodey revealing only one of those considered to be a new avenger had survived where as the whole original team had.

"Morgan's gone as well" responded Steve not sure how he felt about that, he had watched Bucky fade away, yet it appears as if his other childhood friend had gone to. "Was she alone when she went?" asked Steve hoping there was someone with her, he didn't know what he would do if she was alone when it happened, especially when he was with Bucky. "Please tell me someone was with her" added Steve, the guilt beginning to make itself known to him as it dawned on him Sam was also amongst those who had faded from existence, making it even worse especially when he considered they had done so because they had all failed in their goal to stop Thanos from retrieving the Mind Stone from Vision.

"Okoye said Morgan was with her and T'Challa, she had been injured but before anyone could get to her she just turned to ash. T'Challa did the same just after" replied Tony making himself known and coming face to face with Steve for the first time in two years, since the entire civil war that had turned the avengers against each other and tore the team of heroes apart from the inside. "I thought you guys would stop him from getting the mind stone" added Tony an accusing tone in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Thor, the asguardian already been filled in on what happened by Natasha, who had given him the short but explanatory version.

"We all failed. Taking the Time stone to him didn't particularly help matters. Nor will it help to argue over who's fault it is. Now we have to do what we do best and save the universe, bring back all those who have quite literally just turned to dust" responded Thor making sure no arguments would break out over who's fault all of this was. He knew all of them had failed and because of it they had all watched others they knew turn to dust and fade away as if they were just part of an old film. "We have all lost someone we knew, we have all got something or someone to fight for, so lets put our heads together and work out how we are going to get them back and how we are going to show Thanos we wont just step aside and do nothing" added Thor, encouraging them to fight back and once again work together for the people they had all lost, he knew there was probably some others out there willing to help them, surely there were others out there who had a score to settle with the mad titan.

 **Avengers Compand – New York – 2016 – Before the end of the Avengers**

"The Ghost Assassin has been spotted again. Not to be the bearer of bad news or anything but she appears to be targetting you Tony" spoke Rhodey, he had been keeping an eye on the situation since she had first appeared to them, over a year before hand. Plus he knew from experience she wasn't going to be easy to catch, if anything it would be the opposite, and he had come face to face with her before, her ice blue eyes able to strike fear into anyone just as they could send a shiver up ones spine if she looked at some in a certain way. "If she's targetting you then you might want to warn both Happy and Pepper, from experience and all they will be in danger too" added Rhodey revealing to Tony his loved ones and those closest to him would be a target as well.

"Call Cap, let him know little miss Devitt has appeared again, we might be able to come up with a plan to catch her" responded Tony, knowing Steve had requested to be notified if she should ever appear again, after all the man had been tracking her and trying to catch her for over a year since finding out his childhood friend Morgan Devitt was indeed this assassin as proven by his own father in Howard Stark. He knew if Cap was going to go out there looking for her then he was going to need back up, after all they had nearly lost Natasha and Sam when he tried to convince Bucky of who he really was, the man had now disappeared into the wind. "Let him know we will give him back up, since Thor and Banner are god knows where" added Tony, knowing wherever Banner was he wasn't on earth and Thor had gone in search of the Infinity Stones and what was causing them to suddenly appear.

"On it" called Rhodey has he left the room of the giant base to find Steve and inform him of the latest update when it come to his other childhood friend. He knew the man was likely training the next lot of Avengers, made up of Rhodey himself, Wanda, Sam and Vision. With the help of Natasha they were training them, as least as best they could. "Steve" called Rhodey upon seeing the former world war 2 soldier making is way from the training room, it was clear another session was over as everyone was leaving the room appearing to be proud of themselves, the captain soon turned upon hearing his name being called. "She's been spotted again, it looks like Tony is her target" finished Rhodey watching as the man nodded to him and Sam before making his way to the room he guessed Tony would still be located.

"Finally" spoke Tony upon seeing the duo he knew to be actively looking for the woman who had become known as the Ghost Assassin, to be fair with the entire file they had received on her he could understand it. She dodged camera's like no one else and was near enough impossible to hear coming, plus she purposely allowed one picture of her to be taken so they knew who was responsible. "Your little friend is back, whatever is left of HYDRA have sent her after us for looking into her. Since they haven't got frosty any more. We better start making a plan to catch her" added Tony knowing they had to have a plan A to Z for when she finally made an appearance, he knew from the information in the file and from the experience Rhodey had gone through she was a master assassin and one who yet to fail. They needed to be as prepared as they could possible get.

"So what's the plan?" asked Steve, he knew the target was mostly likely to be Tony himself since he had been hacking into everything as well as Rhodey due to being the only known person to have seen her and live to tell the tale, although the man knew there was a possibility he lived because he wasn't her target. They also knew Natasha would no doubt be a target due to finding all files on her and a list of known kills in which she was responsible for. The longer the list got the more Steve was sure she would regret what she had been forced to do. There was at least one name on there he knew she would never forgive herself for especially when she found out the truth about it, much like he knew there were secrets that could tear the Avengers apart if they ever come to light.

 **Leipzig/Halle Airport – Germany – 2016**

"Erm Mr Stark, there's someone else here" spoke the teenage boy known only as Spiderman, he had been recruited by Iron man himself to help take down the rogue members of the Avengers and those helping them. "She's waiting for something, dressed in black" added Spiderman swinging around the area she was in while waiting for the right moment to strike himself. He couldn't see any of her identifying features, just that she had a mask on with goggles and was dressed entirely in black, there was nothing identifiable about her. It wasn't long before she spotted the boy there, throwing something at him and severing the web he was swinging on, causing him to plummet towards the concrete run way he was swing above.

"Kid get away from there" quickly responded Tony, having flown past he had recognised her from the file, knowing their situation had just gotten much worse. Ghost was there at the airport where the confrontation between both sides had come to head. For the first time since it had become common knowledge between them that she had been sent after them had they actually seen in her in person rather than heard just rumours that she had been spotted. "Anyone got eyes on Cap?" asked Tony making sure the youngest out of all of them there was out of harms way, although he at least had the knowledge of knowing the kid would be safe especially if he wasn't a target, although he also knew there was a high probability all of them were in danger at this point.

"He's heading towards the Quinjet" responded Vision, he knew there was trouble now, having heard Tony tell Peter Parker to get away from where he was, as well as hearing the description he was given of her the girl. Just like Tony he knew who she was and why she was likely to be there. "I will distract her if you need it Mr Stark" added Vision knowing if she was there to do more than watch then they had a bigger problem not many of them had the skills or capability to fight her let along capture her for future purposes. Vision soon received his answer instead going over to Captain Rogers himself and Bucky Barnes, following as instructed and informing the pair of them the woman known as Ghost was there, although only watching for the time being her actual targets still unknown. "Captain Rogers, Morgan is here" spoke Vision watching as both men stopped in their tracks, Bucky appeared shocked clearly not any wiser that Morgan was alive.

"Yeah we've got some big problems" came the voice of Rhodey over the comlink they were all connected to. "Erm Tony you might wanna move she aiming at you" spoke Rhodey warning his best friend of the incoming attack, although he knew it was already too late when he heard a rather loud banging noise over the comlink shortly followed by some static. "Tony?" asked Rhodey receiving more static in response. He knew most their would turn their attention to the woman who chose now to attack them, thrust allowing Captain America and his close friend in Bucky Barnes to escape for the time being, no doubt having found a bigger threat than what Morgan herself posed to all of them right now.

"I will stop her, you the rest of you find the captain" replied the king of Wakanda, he had been swept into the fight between the team of heroes much like Peter Parker and Scott Lang had been, although he was now the only one who could fight against her due to his suit being made out of Vibranium thrust it would provide protection against any attack she may attempt on him. The king soon went to the location given, running over there as fast as he was able to, spotting the woman instantly upon arriving at his destination and seeing her skills when she threw something at Rhodey to get him to keep back while also causing some considerable damage to Tony Stark, it was obvious from the lack of helmet and blood seeping from the side of his head, she had done something. He soon ran at her, tackling her down to the ground and stopping the gun she pulled out from firing by holding a hand over it.

"We are not your enemy" spoke T'Challa noticing her stand to fight against him, although she also removed her goggles due to them being cracked at some point during her attacks. He could also hear the others calling for him to avoid her, despite him being the only one who could physically stop her. "Listen to me Miss Devitt, I am not your enemy, but I will fight you if I have no other option" added T'Challa noticing the confusion to come to her upon being called Miss Devitt, it was almost like it had trigged some lost memories, or she was remembering something. He wasn't too surprised when she shot at him, although he did noticed when he engaged in combat with her, she wasn't fighting with all her will like she had previously done, it was almost like she wanted to be caught. It wasn't long before he had the master assassin in a sleeper hold noticing she was no longer fighting against him and soon lost consciousness.

"We'll take her back to the compound make sure she is in a secure room" spoke Tony upon getting to his feet once again and noticing T'Challa sitting on the floor with the Ghost Assassin leaning against him. "She'll be safe with us, We'll be able to help her get back to who she was before" added Tony when he noticed the King of Wakanda made no attempt to move from his current position instead he supported the weight of the assassin, carefully removing her mask to reveal a woman who didn't appear any older than her later twenties, her innocent looks hiding the dark secret of danger. "T'Challa, we'll take her, mind handing her over" finished Tony watching as the King of Wakanda and the man known as Black Panther slowly got to his feet, gently placing the woman known as Ghost on the concrete floor, her weapons and mask next to her.

"You don't have the means of helping her nor the technology to keep her at your compound. She comes with me to Wakanda. We can help her there. Plus you will only hand her over to the Secretary of State. Its better for everyone if she comes with me, including her" responded T'Challa, making his point clear and carefully picking up the woman he had knocked out, taking her with him knowing he would have to stop off in his home land to make sure, she was in a safe place. He knew Secretary Thaddeus Ross would demand she be returned to the United States so they could question her on what they thought she might know. Something he would already knew his response to. "She will be safer in Wakanda, and she will be treated like the person she was rather than who she has become" finished T'Challa as he walked away from the rest, deciding to track down the man who killed his father after he had gotten the woman in his arms to a place she would be safe and not judged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain America Exhibit – Washington DC – 2014**

"Morgan Devitt, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable on both school yard and battle field. Morgan Devitt is the only SSR agent to give her life in service of her country" spoke the narrating voice at the Captain America Exhibit, Steve could only look at the picture of her in her old SSR Uniform although a small smile come to his lips especially when she had been incorporated into the exhibit made to honour him, much like Bucky had been included. The people who had created it to welcome him back having realised they meant so much to him. Steve soon walked over to her mini memorial, seeing it was complete with a small biography and the medals which had posthumously given to her after the war.

"You were never forgotten Morgan, remember as the hero you always were" whispered Steve while looking over her picture, he knew if her father could see the legacy she had left behind he would be as proud of her now as he was when she was a child. He knew from Nick Fury only one her brothers was still alive, that being Alex although he had never given up hope on finding out what happened to her like everyone else he had accepted she was likely to be dead by now. Steve watched as the screen below her biography changed to different pictures and video clips of her, how she had changed over time and even showed the funeral held for her, he was surprised to see Howard Stark had attended her funeral.

"She would be happy you come" came a frail sounding voice from behind Steve, when he turned around he was met with an old man sat in a wheelchair, a smile coming to his lips as he recognised who it was. "We may not know what happened to her, but she changed so many lives and gave her own in the line of duty. She's been a role model for her nieces and nephews as well as other members of the family" added the man to which Steve could only kneel down besides him and look at the pictures of Morgan and Bucky just realising they were next to each other. The place he had believed they should have been and hoped they were. "When the memorial was held you three were given a hero's farewell, my father insisted on you three being next to each other. S.H.I.E.L.D even put her name on their Wall of Valour" he continued to which Steve could only nod, he knew Alex would always recognise those who meant something to his younger sister.

"It's been a long time Alex, its good to see you again" spoke Steve saying the name of the man before him, receiving a toothless smile in response the older looking man appearing shock that the great super soldier had remembered him despite seventy years passing since the three friends being presumed killed in action. "I'm told you come here every week to see her little memorial, I'm just glad neither she or Bucky were forgotten" added Steve, remembering when Natasha had told him about the man who visited the exhibit every week, he had recognised Alex instantly knowing he most likely went there to remember what was.

"They could never be forgotten Steve, no one can remember you without remembering the pair of them too. You three were inseparable in near enough everything you did. This would be no different" responded Alex before a man in his late teens or early twenties come over with a smile, asking something to Alex and looking over to Steve. "Vincent this is Steve Rogers, your great aunts Morgan's best friend" added Alex introducing his grandson to the famous captain. Vincent could only smile and shake the hand almost in shock that he was there with everyone else and visiting his own exhibit.

"It's nice to meet you Captain. Grandpa used to tell me stories of you, Morgan and Bucky all the time when I was a kid, still does on the odd occasions. Every now and then he will get the pictures from their hiding place to" spoke Vincent, he loved hearing the stories his grandpa told him, although he had once believed they were made up and he hadn't actually know Morgan Devitt, Bucky Barnes or Captain America in his younger years. Yet his grandpa had proven him wrong when he was shown the room with all the pictures in, each one with a story behind it but the one which meant a lot was the final picture of the three taken in front of the Stark Expo before each of them were deployed to different places.

 **HYDRA Facility – Siberia – 2016**

"Was that really Morgan?" asked Bucky upon entering the quiet halls of the old facility in which he had been kept for years until being moved to the old bank nearly three years before hand. Like then he was used for certain things and then hidden away again. He watched as Steve nodded to the question in which was asked. "What happened to her?" added Bucky, he like so many was under the impression he had died during the second world war, having fallen off the cliff and from what he had read at the exhibit her body was never recovered, he knew whatever had happened to her was going to have some serious lasting effects on her, plus he had seen the way she had fought against those she seen as her targets.

"From what we could tell, and from old HYDRA files she was discovered by a few HYDRA agents and taken to a facility, they did the same to her as they did on you, turned her into a super assassin. Ghost. No one knew of her existence until two years ago when she reappeared" responded Steve keeping his voice low in the abandoned halls of the old base. He knew the man they were there to try and stop was there somewhere as were the team of super assassins. It wasn't long before they heard metal smacking against other metal objects coming from one of the door behind them, to which they both got into position ready to attack if they needed to be. Steve relax as a slight bit when he seen Tony come through the old rusting doors, no one else following him.

"Cap" called Tony his helmet revealing his bruised face from where he had been in the war with Cap's team and with Morgan. "At ease soldier I'm not here for you" added Tony revealing he wasn't there for Bucky, although he could see the former Winter Soldier wasn't so trusting of that. "Morgan has been detained, taken to Wakanda by T'Challa, I tried to convince him other wise but he was pretty adamant we didn't have the technology to keep her in the compound or the things needed to help her" finished Tony revealing to the pair Morgan had been caught and taken by the King of Wakanda who was rather insistent she go with him so she could get the help she needed to return to the woman she had once been. The three travelled onwards together now they had a name for their enemy.

"A team destroyed by its enemy can come back. But a team destroyed from within well that's dead" spoke Zemo from within the nuclear bunker he was happily stowed away in. Upon saying that a video began to play showing a specific road and a certain event. Both Tony and Bucky recognised the dates and the road one knowing the outcome of what happened where as the other feeling guilt over what had happened that night. Just as Steve knew how all of this was going to end. Especially when he heard the voices on the video as well as seen the expression Bucky held as he turned from the screen clearly not wanting to remember what he was forced to do that day and what he had done to someone who had once looked upon him as a friend. "It makes you wonder what horrors your other friend in Morgan has committed over the years. She is no different that him worse maybe" added Zemo watching as what he hoped for began, the avengers against each other their alliances gone.

"I will not let hatred consume her as it has done with them" spoke T'Challa as he grabbed the gun Zemo was about to use in an attempt to take his own life. "The living are not done with you yet" added the king, making sure the man who was responsible for the end of the avengers couldn't attempt to do anything else to take his own life. He knew he would have his work cut out for him, the woman he had knocked out and taken back to his home country would be the greatest challenge anyone their could face. He knew it would be a struggle to keep her in the boarders of the country but also had faith in his younger sister being able to help her and reverse some of the things Hydra had done.

 **Brooklyn – New York City – 1937**

"When are you going to tell her?" asked Steve looking up to Bucky as they walked around the city in an attempt to find the place they had agreed to meet Morgan at. To which Bucky could only looked around with confusion not understand the question which had been directed towards him. "Morgan when are you going to tell her you're not interested in any of the girls you go on dates with, the only girl you're interested in is her?" added Steve revealing what he meant in his little explanation, he could always remember when Bucky had told him that a few years prior and how the slightly older man had never found the confidence to tell her the truth instead had settled for friendship although Steve had seen the look on Bucky's features when another man flirted with her.

"I really am regretting telling you that" responded Bucky although he knew his best friend had good intentions behind asking nearly every month, he just wanted to see them happy in the same way both himself and Morgan wanted to see Steve happy. "How am I supposed to tell her something like that without her thinking its some sort of joke. Plus what guy out there wouldn't find her attractive?" continued Bucky revealing he was actually afraid she would reject him due to thinking what he would tell her being a joke. They had been friends for so long he didn't want it to be destroyed over something like that. "You'll understand some day" finished Bucky knowing Steve didn't have a clue what he was on about due to never going through it, although he suspected it would happen one day in the future, or at least he hoped it would.

"Why don't you ask her to go dancing with you?" asked Steve knowing Morgan enjoyed going dancing as much as she loved being around the pair of them and her quiet nights when she was at home just reading a book or listening to the radio. Although most of the radio programs were about the war now a days as was the advertisements before films showing in the cinemas. Bucky once again looked at Steve but this time stopping wondering what he was up to. "I just want to see you happy, Morgan gets her orders today you're running out of time. Plus you get deployed soon too. Who knows when you two will see each other again" explained Steve revealing he was attempting to get them together since Morgan got her orders that day and Bucky was set to be deployed any day now. He knew he would be alone since he had tried and failed to be recruited several times.

"Because its Morgan, she's special. Different she deserves better than to go dancing like I do with all the other girls. There isn't anyone else out there like her. So why treat her like the rest" replied Bucky soon coming to a stop on the line of thought when he seen the woman in question, her hair blowing in the wind as she wore the uniform she had been given by the SSR. Anyone who seen her could see she was of some importance. In her hands was an envelope which both men guessed held her orders and where she was going to be sent. Morgan smiled and waved when she seen both men, her serious expression disappearing when the smile took over leaving no trace of what was bothering her before hand. As normal she gave the two slightly older men a hug, almost tradition now.

"You get your orders?" asked Steve seeing the way she looked down at the item she held in her hand, before nodding and sighing she knew once she was deployed there was little chance she would be able to see either of them as much as she wanted to. "You'll do great, an SSR agent isn't anything to be taken lightly plus with your skills its a perfect fit. We all know being a nurse isn't something you wanted to do" added Steve remembering when she had said she wanted to help in the war for the first time, how the people who were visiting them in the school had said the only option for woman was to become nurses and help the injured. He knew that wasn't for Morgan, now she was going to be an SSR agent, since they were recruiting women as they were less likely to be suspected of something.

"Assigned to a top secret project here in New York as Howard Stark's protector" replied Morgan revealing she had been assigned to a project in the city and was actually going to be the protector of the billionaire who was apparently helping. "Start in two weeks, they don't think I need any training, dad did a good job with the self defence thing he taught all of us" she added revealing when she was set to start her protection detail. Steve looked to Bucky knowing that was also around the time when Bucky himself would receive his orders. "What are you two planning?" asked Morgan upon seeing the way Steve kept looking over to Bucky like the smaller man was hiding something or trying to keep something to himself.

"Nothing just trying to convince Buck here to tell someone the truth. He's being a jerk about it" responded Steve seeing the way Morgan looked between them and also the look in which Bucky sent in his general direction. "He liked someone for years but never found the confidence to tell her. Can you imagine our Bucky being afraid of rejection" added Steve feeling a hand go over his mouth knowing it was Bucky since Morgan hadn't moved an inch although she was now smiling at the antics of both boys. Bucky could only smile innocently at passing people, he knew at least some of them were questioning his actions and no doubt wondering what the three of them were up to. "Just go tell the girl already, its killing me watching you mope about, especially when your assuming she will reject you" finished Steve, watching as Bucky wiped his hand on his jacket once removing his hand from Steve's mouth, Steve himself having licked Bucky's hand in a successful attempt to get him to remove it.

"Wow you must really like this girl. Don't think I can recall a time where you were this nervous or lack your confidence. She must be special" spoke Morgan, a smile coming to her lips at seeing her childhood friend so nervous about asking a girl on a date. Especially when she had never known him to have low confidence, he was a ladies man after all. Always having a new date every week and going dancing most night, she had lost count how many times he had forgotten the name of the woman he was on a date with or how many times he had be smacked around the face for continuously forgetting their names. "Just don't forget this ones name or call her someone else's, we had to cut the night out short the last time" continued Morgan remembering when they had to return home due to the woman Bucky had been on a date with kicking him hard in the groin when he couldn't get her name right and when he had somehow forgotten she was there.

"I wont forget her name, not very often you come across her girl with her name. Plus I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to and she would do worse than punch me for forgetting" responded Bucky as they began to walk, seeing the curiosity appear in Morgan's eyes, he knew she was interested, after all he normally stayed clearly from the woman who could do some damage to someone. "I'm nervous about it because the girl I'm interested in is you Morgan. I've just been afraid to ask" added Bucky noticing she had stopped when he had spoken those words, clearly in shock having believed it was only friendship between the pair of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avengers Base – New York – 2018**

"Steve, you okay?" asked Bruce, looking around the room to the other members of the original team of superheroes. Thor, Natasha, Tony and Rhodey even Clint was there, they also had Scott Lang who had survived the whole finger snap by being in the Quantum Realm, although he had lost his mentor in Hank Pymm and his partner in Hop Van Dyme. Both he and Tony were working out a way to use the said realm to their advantage and maybe bring back those who had been lost when Thanos used the gauntlet. The man who had become known as Captain America soon looked over to the great scientist, unsure of how to answer that particular question, in his hands were the two sets of dog tags, one belonging to Bucky Barnes and the other to Morgan Devitt.

"I thought I lost them once. It turned out they suffered a fate worse than death, when HYDRA tortured them for over seventy years and turned them in the super assassin. Now they were two of the casualties. I can't give up on them, not when they have been through so much" responded Steve knowing there was one thing that Morgan had done that the other Avengers were most likely unaware off. Like Bucky she was sent after those who were on Hydra's radar like Bucky hers would be both civilian and military. If the Winter Soldier wasn't available then Ghost was sent out in his stead. "They both felt guilty for what they were forced to do. T'Challa mentioned they could remember every name and face of those they killed" added Steve gaining the attention of Tony upon hearing the duo remembered everyone they had been sent to assassinate.

"How many?" asked Tony knowing his parents were among the victim count for the Winter Soldier, however he was unaware of how many Ghost was responsible for. He wondered how many or if there was any high profile civilians in there. "We know Bucky was responsible for over 50 kills in the period he was an assassin, my parents included but we don't know how many Morgan killed. Since she was supposed to be worse than Bucky and the first, surely she would have just as many if not more than him" added Tony his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew for sure she would have around about the same amount of kills as Bucky did, she was worse after all unless she was only sent out when the others failed or for certain things.

"Same as Bucky, including Colonel Chester Phillips. When he got too close to finding out the truth along with your father. She was sent to silence him and destroy all evidence of her true identity. There is also indication they worked together on occasions as well. Neither could remember who the other was due to their mind being wiped after every mission" replied Steve remembering when he had read over some of the old HYDRA mission reports and realising they had been sent out together on the odd occasion or when the time called for it. He was horrified to read what they had been sent to do but also noticing they still made a good team despite not remembering each other let alone who they truly were. "How do you suppose we get everyone back?" asked Steve curious on what the plan was, since he knew it revolved around the Quantum Realm but that was it.

"The Quantum Realm defies the laws of both time and space, so logically if we can harness its power we would be able to go back in time. But there is the risk of entering one of the alternative realities" responded Scott giving information on how the realm worked as well as what the risks could be. "That means we could run the risk on entering the parallel universe, one where HYDRA never existed during the second word war or one where the murder bot wasn't destroyed, even one where Loki successfully invaded and took over" added Scott listing some of the other realities out there, something that caught the attention of the other avengers in the room. Especially when he mentioned there was a universe out there where Captain America was never created as well as another where both Loki and Ultron were successful in their missions.

"Wait isn't that what Strange was on about before Thanos's children came after the time stone?" asked Bruce remembering Stephan Strange mention something about other realities as well as using the time stone for several things. "There would be dangers of going back in time as well. We could completely alter our own time lines for the worst or even that of one of them who faded" added Bruce remembering the risks of changing something in the past. He knew one little mistake could have ripple effects of the future they were trying to save, even ending in one of them deciding not to become a hero in the first place.

"Could also learn things we didn't know before, maybe even the secrets of what turned both Morgan and Bucky in the mindless assassins everyone knows them as" responded Tony, he wondered so many things about Morgan, but more of why she had hesitated when against Spider-man that day at the airport. She had done some damage to some of them that day but had only knocked Peter out of the way and caused minor injuries to him, it was almost like she was aware he was only a teenager and in way over his head. He also figured Peter hadn't been her target that day like himself and Rhodey had been.

"We could but there is another risk when it come to the pair of them" spoke Scott knowing what he was going to say next would be concerning to those around him, he was well aware those two were on the list to bring back just as he was aware what he was about to say could very well change the decision to bring them back. "If we bring the pair of them back, there's a chance it will be as The Winter Soldier and Ghost. They spent seventy years as the assassins, you forced Bucky to see the light in 2014 and Morgan to turn back in 2016. So unless your planning to go back before HYDRA got them, then they will be coming back as their super assassins selves, which also means the work the Wakanda's did would have to be done again providing we can catch them once we bring them back" added Scot informing them of the difficulties and the bigger risk when it come to the former assassins. He could see the way Steve turned and wiped a hand of his face, clearly unsure of whether or not to bring them back.

"We bring everyone back, despite what they have done, they helped in the war against Thanos. Both of them deserve to be given the second chance" responded Clint making it known he would be willing to take the risk. "Nat you fought side by side with Morgan on the Wakandan battle field, you watched as she laid her life down like everyone else. Even watched as she trained the King's Guard to fight. Tell me why we shouldn't bring her back. Same with Bucky, he didn't have to fight again but did so because he knew it was the only thing to do. He like Morgan died in that finger snap like so many others. Why shouldn't they be given a second chance?" added Clint knowing they deserved another chance to put things right despite what they had done, he could see where it was going with Scott, he had basically said the things the Wakandan technology had done wouldn't have happened since they were going to be pulling them from a different time.

"He's right. They helped in the war. They made sure Vision was protected against Thanos and they put their lives on the line even when they wanted peace. Plus Scott has basically just said the Wakanda's wouldn't have reversed the HYDRA programming depending on what time we pull them from" added Natasha agreeing with Clint that they had to bring the duo back despite everything they had done as HYDRA weapons. She knew if it wasn't for either of them participating in the war, then Thanos would have gotten to Vision a lot sooner than he originally had. Scott soon nodded not removing their names from the list although he could probably guess they were going to learn something else when going back through time.

 **Queens – New York City – Unknown Year**

"Are you sure he will be okay with Ben and May?" asked Mary Parker, entering the car with her husband to go to the airport, going to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D base to report some findings he had made regarding an old enemy of theirs. HYDRA. Richard hadn't told her what he had found out, although he had told her it would but them and their son in danger if the organisation found out he knew something he shouldn't have. It had been Richard's idea to leave their young son in Peter with his Aunt and Uncle while they made the trip to the Pentagon in Washington. Knowing high ranking members of S.H.I.E.L.D would be there and probably interested in the information in which he had collected.

"Yes, he will be in less danger. HYDRA is dangerous, they will wipe out an entire family if it means their secrets being kept safe. It appears it happened before, Colonel Phillips was mysterious killed a few years back all information he had been destroyed now it seems like I found his back up files on Hydra's Ghost Protocol. Its very detailed. Its better for our son to be hidden away in case they do come after the information" explained Richard, revealing he had stumbled across some information he believed to have belonged to Colonel Chester Phillips before he had been killed a few years earlier. He knew if it was similar or the same information Colonel Phillips had been killed over then that meant there was a high possibility of the people who had killed him were now after them too. "The faster we get this to the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D at the Pentagon the better for us and the less danger we will be in" added Richard hoping he hadn't be discovered since he knew HYDRA could be ahead of their times when it come to the technology they used.

Upon arriving at an intersection, the couple heard a rather loud bang, as well as losing control of their car. Fear and uncertainty settling into both of them quickly especially when they ended up in on coming traffic, with no control on where their car went. It wasn't long before they were involved in a car accident, their own car smashing into a lamp post on the side walk. Luckily having missed several bystanders. They knew whatever had just happened was no accident, especially when the pair realised one of the tires had been blown out, the bullet still in lodged where it had burst.

"They know" whispered Richard, realising quickly what was happening and the dangers he had thought they could avoid was very real and after him. "HYDRA know what I discovered" added Richard his voice a little louder but horror quickly taken over again when he watched his wife in Mary suddenly fall to the group, upon running around the car he could see she hadn't fallen from any injury caused in the car accident but from a hand held weapon puncturing from the side of her neck, he knew he couldn't pull the weapon out nor could he help her in away way. He also couldn't see the person who had thrown the weapon so knew whomever it was had to be skilled and no doubt near by. Richard soon looked upon seeing a figure dressed in black walking towards him, a mask covering most of her face as a pair of goggles covered her eyes. He couldn't see any identifiable features.

Although he watched as she shot at every camera she seen, destroying them with one bullet to each showing her precise targetting skills. He soon stepped back when she stopped a few feet in front of him, looking around to see the scattered paper from the file around the car. He soon screamed out when the mysterious woman in black leant down and pulled the dagger from his wife's neck, noticing she put it back into the holder on her hip. He quickly realised there was no sirens around anywhere despite some of the bystanders no doubt calling for police and ambulance services upon seeing the crash, plus the smoke from his car would have signalled there was something wrong, yet nothing could be heard except the heavy breathing escaping from Richard Parker and the wind blowing down the street they happened to be on.

"Agent Devitt" called Richard Parker wondering if the woman standing in front of him and probably caused the accident was the person Colonel Phillips had thought she was. "Agent Morgan Devitt" he called again, seeing the way she turned her head almost like she was curious what he was doing or recognised the name he had called to her. "This isn't you Miss Devitt, you're a hero not a killer, you don't have do this" added Richard, knowing he had said something wrong when he ended up with a bullet in the shoulder, he knew if the woman in front of him was Morgan Devitt then she no longer recognised her name and HYDRA had fall control of her. She no longer knew the difference between right and wrong or even had any control what she was doing. She was nothing more than a weapon now. A deadly and rather dangerous one at that. "This wasn't your fault Miss Devitt, when you remember this day, know you didn't do this of your own free will but because they forced you too" finished Richard knowing he was never going to see his son again but would be reunited with his wife, who lay dead on the ground next to their wrecked car. He had accepted his fate just as he hoped his killer would one day remember who she truly was.

 **Wakanda – 2017**

"I don't deserve forgiveness. Not after everything I've done" spoke Morgan, she had been in Wakanda for over a year, the Princess working to reverse the programming HYDRA had used to turn her in a mindless killer she had become known as. As Shuri had been doing that she had began to remember all the things she had been forced to do, all the people she had killed. Steve and Bucky with her as they walked the many grassy fields of the country, although she was finally free from their control she didn't feel any better than she did before. If anything she felt more guilt especially when she recognised the name Parker, as well as remembered one of her brother's was amongst her victims as was his wife.

"That wasn't you Morgan, the person who killed all of those people wasn't you. You didn't willingly work for HYDRA or go out and kill those people. They controlled you and forced you to do it. They took away your free will like they took away mine" responded Bucky, knowing Morgan had began to remember the names and faces of all those she was responsible for killing, just as he was aware the nightmares could be haunting as the events that killed those people were constantly on repeat with no way of escaping them or the guilt in which they brought on. He knew she remembered more than she was telling people just by the way she looked away from him when he had spoke the words he had to her, Steve to appearing to realise she was hiding something.

"But I still did them. Nothing can change what either of us did whether we were forced to or not" replied Morgan not looking either of the men before her in the eye, the guilt too much for her to bare something Steve was beginning to pick up on. He knew something from the confrontation the year before at the airport had forced her to remember something. Although he didn't know what or when it happened he knew it was something to do with one she had come face to face with at the airport. "Does Peter know what happened to his parents?" asked Morgan seeing the confusion come to the features of Steve, especially when she had named the youngest avenger without being introduced to him or anyone mentioning his name. He soon shook his head in response. "They were assassinated by Hydra, they found out about Ghost Protocol after Colonel Phillips death. I was sent to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D didn't get that information" finished Morgan revealing she was responsible for his parents death, and why she had been sent by HYDRA in the first place as well as revealing why she hadn't done any serious damage clearly having recognised him from somewhere else.

"It wasn't your fault Morgan, none of this was. Neither of you chose to become HYDRA assassins, neither of you chose to become their weapons. You shouldn't be judged on something you didn't have control of" replied Steve knowing that was probably one of the things that haunted her much like Bucky was haunted by the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark. "I know you, both of you, just like the people of Wakanda are getting to know you and accepting both of you as one of their own" added Steve knowing if there was anywhere the pair of them were safe it was Wakanda, their defences were near enough impossible to get through and their shield hid them from the world, only those how knew they were there could find the country, well what the country really looked like. "I'm with you until the end of the line" finished Steve, seeing a hint of a smile come to Morgan's features at hearing those words again after so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avengers Base – Up-state New York – 2018**

"You locked them in their rooms?" furiously asked Steve, he was thankful they had been able to bring his best friends back and all who had used the Quantum Realm had made it back in one piece but he was pretty pissed off, Tony had decided to lock the pair of them in the rooms Thor and himself had put them in. "We're supposed to be helping them not acting like we're HYDRA as well" added Steve his anger rising more, especially when he knew the damage it could do to them. They were fragile as it was, neither one really needed to be reminded of what they had been forced to do or any reminder of HYDRA.

"They are killers, assassins Steve" shouted Tony in response to the words the man known as Captain America has said, he knew the much older man was likely blinded by his own memories and who the two had once been. "The world has already seen them as the killers they are now. Its the only way to ensure they don't go on a rampage. Wake up and see they aren't the same Morgan Devitt and Bucky Barnes you knew during the war. Their not the two you remember. They are HYDRA weapons. They're dangerous" added Tony his voice still raised as the others who called themselves Avengers or had been brought back via the trip through the Quantum Realm surrounded the pair, knowing it had to be an important matter for the two of them to be disagreeing as they were. "We are supposed to be defending the people of this world, protecting them. If we let those two roam around freely, then we will be no better than HYDRA. As soon as the programming is reversed I will let them out and help them" finished Tony, knowing he had to do something to get the Captain to see what was before them, get him to see Thanos not even HYDRA were their most imitate threat. Winter Soldier and Ghost were.

Steve could only nod before reaching into his pocket and placing the objects he had kept in there on the coffee table before him. The emotions he was feeling swimming in his eyes as some of them painted on his almost ageless features. He knew some of what the other man had said was true, they were the protectors of the world, they were the first and most likely last line of defence. The others in the room watched on with curiosity on what the worlds first Avenger was doing, Rhodey almost with pity on his features, especially when he realised all the much older man wanted was to be reunited with his childhood friends again, he had lost them twice. Now they were at arms length again it was clear he was determined not to lose them again.

"Their dog tags" spoke Steve, placing a few pieces of folded paper on the table next to them. "And the list of every one of their victims. They wrote them in Wakanda when they remembered. When Morgan remembers again. Make sure she knows the truth about her brother. Make sure she knows he died hoping she would remember who she once was" added Steve before walking out the room, he could still remember when he read that list for the first time, seeing Howard and Maria Stark on Bucky's along with several attempts on Nick Fury amongst others who had been assassinated. Just as he could remember seeing Valentine on Morgan's list along with the names of Chester Phillips, Ben Parker and Mary Parker. Steve knew out all the deaths she was responsible for. The grief of Valentine Devitt was by far the worst.

 **SSR Head Quarters– New York – 1950**

"They're here Peggy. You know it as I do. We can't sit here and do nothing" spoke a dark haired man, his eyes just as dark, as his skin tanned from his travels. He had gained knowledge from his travels and heard the whispers of HYDRA's return and the weapons they apparently had. He knew if anyone understood his motivation then SSR Agent Peggy Carter would understand, as he guessed Howard Stark would, however the billionaire was hard to track down. "Let me go undercover at their base here in New York. I can get you the information you need, I can find out about these weapons they have. Maybe even a list of their higher ups" added the same man, he had so much motivation and passion, he knew they probably held the answers to his questions when it come to his younger sister. He knew they held the answers to all questions regarding Bucky Barnes.

"I know you think they have the answers your looking for Valentine. I know you want to find out if they have any information regarding Morgan and Bucky, but I can't authorise you to go undercover at one of their bases. I can't allow you to risk your life for something that could end up just being a wild goose chase" responded Peggy, her brown hair in curls as it normally was, as she was dressed in the standard SSR formal uniform, she knew in order for Valentine to get his wish then he would have to speak to the head of the division. "I miss them too. Every day I wish there was something I could have done, every day I wish they would have come home like everyone else did" added Peggy showing her hidden emotions when it come to the three considered heroes. Every day she missed Steve and did her job in his memory knowing he would have wanted her to carry on, just as she knew all three of them would have wanted Valentine to move forward with his life.

"I can't just forget them Peggy. She's my sister. My baby sister. It was supposed to be me to do everything first, finish school, get a job, get married, have kids, and die first. But instead she died first, how can I carry on knowing my little sister never got to live her life or do the things she should have done. How can I look my dad in the eyes and tell him Morgan's never going to come home whenever he asks" replied Valentine remembering when his father began to lose his short term memory. He knew his father couldn't remember the funeral held for the three of them, nor could he remember being told Morgan had most likely been killed in the line of duty. Just as he was sure his father couldn't remember Howard Stark personally coming to visit and tell them he would do all in his power to find out what happened to her. "I'm going to that HYDRA base with or without SSR authorisation, one way or another I will find out what happened to her" finished Valentine before leaving the office and a bewildered Peggy behind. He knew he couldn't give up now, not when he had come so close to finding what he was looking for. Answers.

 **Unknown Location – 2017**

"How they doing in Wakanda?" asked Sam, he had noticed Steve had return from a visit to Wakanda, most likely from going to see the progress of both Morgan and Bucky, he had been instrumental in helping them so far. Just like Steve, Sam knew both of them no longer wished to fight in anyone else's war. "What's wrong?" added the man who had become known as Falcon, he could see the look of the features of the man he had come to call best friend. He knew whatever was bothering him had something to do with both of the former assassins.

"You remember I told you about Valentine Devitt, one of Morgan's older brother?" asked Steve in response, Sam could only nod as his curiosity on where the topic was going got the better of him. "He was killed back in 1951 at the age of 37, he was undercover for HYDRA the report says his own men turned on him. Morgan remembers that mission, she described it today. Both she and Bucky remember being dispatched to eliminate an undercover agent" continued Steve revealing why he was so glum at that moment despite just return from a visit with his friends, Sam knew there was more so stayed silent and waited for the original Avenger to carry on. "I couldn't bring myself to tell her, the undercover agent was Valentine, I couldn't bring myself to tell her HYDRA sent her and Bucky to kill her oldest brother" finished Steve revealing what was so troubling to him. Both men knew if HYDRA were willing to do that then they were pretty confident in their programming not failing them or if it did then they were confident they would still have some control over her.

"You know she's going to remember soon or later right?" asked Sam, knowing eventually both of them would be able to say the names and recognise the picture of everyone they had sent to kill. "If she doesn't remember then she's going to ask what become of her family. Sooner or later she's going to find out. You can't keep something like that from her. Both of them have a right to now the truth, its the only way their going to move forward and move on from being Winter and Ghost" added the former para-rescue, he knew just like anyone else who guessed eventually the two would find out or want to know what happened to the people they loved. After all he could recall Steve telling him it had appeared Bucky had tried to find out whether Morgan's body was ever found, he tried to find her despite being lead to believe she was dead.

"It will break her. To learn she killed her own brother. She wont forgive herself. She already thinks she's a monster, telling her the truth will only send her over the edge" responded Steve revealing he was intending to hide it the truth from both of them. Sam could only sigh upon hearing that, he knew the only way to help them to move on was to tell them the truth, but he could so see the great Captain America was going to deny them that particular truth under the pretence of protecting them from themselves. He also knew there wasn't anything he could say to change Steve's mind, there was nothing he could say to get the captain to see what a terrible mistake he was deciding to make.

"Does she know Alex her last remain sibling recently died?" asked Sam, wondering if Steve or someone had at least told her that. He could probably guess by now the woman previously known as Ghost would know of her father's death just shy of a decade after she was presumed K.I.A, just as he now knew Steve would never tell her the truth when it come to what really happened to Valentine back in 1951, he could at least hope someone had told her Alex had passed on, leaving behind his own two children and many grandchildren. As well as her legacy in which he had passed down to each of them via the stories he used to tell them. "He never got to see her again, even when he knew who she had become. The least we could do is tell her the truth when it comes to Alex. Even if she doesn't want to see her family again" finished Sam, he could remember when he had heard Morgan say that, it near enough broke his heart, especially when she gave the reason why.

"Princess Shuri told both her and Bucky. T'Challa is going to take them to the funeral along with the Dora Milaje, he will keep them at a safe distance so she can say her last goodbye to her brother" spoke Steve revealing she indeed knew of Alex's passing and T'Challa had offered to take them to the funeral but keeping them at a safe distance in case anything happened although he doubted anything would. Other than maybe Morgan breaking down. It wasn't long before Steve looked up to see Natasha sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, he wondered how long she had been quietly sitting there as he couldn't recall her sitting there when he entered the room although he knew there was a high chance she had been there the entire time. Just not speaking and Sam not mentioning she was there no doubt having assumed he had seen her.

"What if she remembers what happened to Valentine on her own? What if they both remember?" asked Natasha curious to know what the great captain planned to do if the two happened to remember what they had done to Valentine Devitt at the order of the men who commanded them. "Their guilt will only be worse. Bucky likely already remembers, so what are you going to do if he tells her the truth in your stead?" added the now blond Black Widow, she knew she had made her point clear when she seen it pass over his features, it was obvious he hadn't thought of Bucky being the one to tell her or even remembering. "He's been free of their control for three years, there's a good chance he remembers, you said once he loved her, so if he remembers that love then he will tell her the truth. Just as you should have done" finished Natasha making her point hit home when she mentioned Bucky's love for Morgan, she knew the love and loyalty to her would force him to be honest with her if she should ever ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**New York Hydra Base – 1951**

"There is a spy from SSR in our ranks" spoke one of the high ranking HYDRA agents, his appearance could easily conceal his hidden true evil and rather horrifying nature, as could most agents of the terrorist company, especially the two who stood either side of him who were the keepers of The Winter Soldier and Ghost. The company had turned two respected soldiers into nothing more than mindless killers, to be used as they see fit and made sure the world believed Agent Morgan Devitt and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes were dead. "We must eliminate the said spy before they get valuable information on our weapons. You know those who thought in the war have been trying to find out about our secret weapons for a while now. We must stop this spy" he continued, he knew the risks if the spy happened to get the information in which they had been sent to retrieve.

"Who is this spy you are referring to?" asked another in a white lab coat, he had over see the transformation of Morgan Devitt into Ghost, and had effectively been her keeper since the original head of Ghost Protocol had been killed when SSR fought back months before hand. It was no secret to the world of intelligence communities that HYDRA were still out there, just as it was no secret they had super weapons, however the secret was both of them were human beings and considered American Heroes during the war, although both were also considered dead. "Shall I prepare her for a mission" asked the middle aged man curious to know if they would be using Ghost this time, especially since the woman had only been sent out on a few missions since HYDRA had created her.

"Indeed and Winter, prepare them both. This spy has earnt the right to be reunited with the two he has been looking for information on. Although I believe he will recognise them for the people they once were rather than who than our very special weapons" responded the almost leader of the other two, he watched from his place in the office as Winter Soldier trained new recruits just as he watched as Ghost easily matched his skills, although she was female he was well aware she was the more dangerous of the two, more due to being able to combine fighting styles together and analyse her opponents way of fighting. "Our spy is Valentine Devitt, one of Agent Devitt's older brothers. "Send him on a mission will a team of dispensable agents, I will give the details of their location to Ghost and Winter along with the task of eliminating the undercover agent" finished the leader of the three, revealing what he planned to do and that he would happily throw away the lives of other low ranking agents just to eliminate Valentine Devitt as a possible threat to both weapons.

 **Wakanda – 2017**

"Alex, he still lives. He's had a good life. Had two children and a fair few grand children. He knows you're alive Morgan, went every week to the Captain America Exhibit in Washington just to visit your memorial. Just like he went to the place an empty casket was buried to put fresh flowers there every three days" spoke Steve, he was genuinely shocked upon hearing there was a chance she had survived all those years prior yet horrified to learn she had gone through the same torture Bucky had and been turned into a super assassin by HYDRA just to spite him. He was surprised when Morgan stopped in her tracks, looking over to him with sadness, Sam next to her as if to check she was okay.

"They were better of believing I was dead" responded Morgan carrying on walking the lush green fields Wakanda had to offer. It was so peaceful there yet she felt as if she was fighting a battle with in to determined who she was. Was she the woman who had been called a hero during the war or was she the super assassin HYDRA used as a weapon for so long. "I'm a monster Steve, for over seventy years I ripped random people's happiness apart and destroyed families. I will only end up hurting my own, especially when they found out what I have done. I'm not the hero they think I am, not any more. The girl that was the hero died when I fell off the cliff. Like the super assassin died when T'Challa brought me here. How can I get to know them if I don't even know who I am any more" added Morgan before walking off on her own, Sam looked on with tears pricking his eyes as he felt his heartbreak to hear how she seen herself and how she thought her own family would be better off without her despite them knowing she was alive.

"You're still my friend Morgan, you always will be" whispered Steve knowing she wouldn't have heard that. He knew one day she would see what she had done wasn't at her own choosing, just as he knew she would rediscover who she truly was again. After all he had lost her once during the war, only to discover she was the HYDRA weapon known as Ghost, now he was force to watch as she finds her place in the world once more and who she is now she isn't the heroic SSR Agent or a weapon for someone to use and put her away again. "Its heartbreaking to hear her say that, and it makes me feel guilty because I know Bucky would have gone through this on his own. Hence why he stayed hidden for so long" spoke Steve, revealing just how guilty he felt for what happened to the pair he had called friend for so long.

"She'll work her way through it. She just needs time" spoke Bucky from behind the pair of them, he knew where she was going, just as he knew she was likely just wanted time to herself to think over everything. Steve and Sam soon turned to Bucky, knowing if anyone understood her turmoil then it would be him as he had been through it before. "She doesn't feel as if she belongs here any more, all three of us were considered dead, the world moved on, she just needs to find where she belongs now, to find her peace, eventually she will come to terms with her brother still being alive, even if she doesn't want to see them out of fear of hurting them as well" finished Bucky explaining in his own way how she was feeling, they all knew it would be difficult yet none of them had expected her to fear hurting those who loved her so much, nor could they have predicted she felt as if she no longer had a place in the world.

 **Unknown Cemetery – Brooklyn New York – 2017**

"Alex" whispered Morgan when she went over to the site where her last remaining sibling had been buried, next to Valentine and their father, she knew she too should be there, after all she was near enough a hundred years old yet she hadn't aged a day since she was presumed killed in action a life time before hand. "I'm sorry I never came back to you, just like I'm sorry Valentine died trying to bring me back. The truth is I couldn't bring myself to destroy another family least of all my own not when I had already done so to so many innocent people" spoke Morgan still in her whispering tone as she had tears run down her cheeks, she knew how much Alex had missed her, just as she knew he only ever seen her as the hero she had once been despite their being very real evidence of what had truly become of her. "I love you my brother, find peace now. Knowing you got everything you had once hoped for when we were child. Knowing I will watch you're family from afar and protect them from any danger. Goodbye Pumpkin" finished Morgan as she placed the single white rose there before kissing on of her hands and placing on the tomb stone placed there for her beloved older brother.

"We'll see you again one day Alex. But until then I will stay at Morgan's side and help her find her away again. I'll be with her until the end of the line" spoke Bucky coming to stand next to the woman whom he had loved so long ago and believed he had lost. "I promised once I would be with you until the end of the line, well our line hasn't ended yet, so you stuck with me until it does, just like you're more than likely stuck with Steve too" added Bucky directly to Morgan as he too placed a white rose on the mound of earth that had been placed to seal Alex's final resting place besides his father and brother.

"Not that you have any choice" called Sam from the distance, ignoring the look that Steve sent his way and watching the small smile come to the lips of Bucky who still stood to the side of the other he had called best friend for so many years. "You know your both going to be stuck with this guy and probably T'Challa until the end of time" added Sam seeing Morgan finally smile if only for a few seconds, especially since it was clear to her he was one of them who would sticking around as it was he had purposely wound Steve up to get her to show at least a hint of a smile.

 **Unknown Location – HYDRA Mission – 1955**

"Commander Devitt, They are sending Ghost and The Winter Soldier to aid us" spoke on of the low ranking HYDRA agents, like all who had been sent on the highly important mission he was unaware of the fate in which awaited him and what would happen to the entire team when the two who were being sent to aid them arrived. "They said the two will be here in ETA ten minutes from the south side" added the man acting like a messenger. He watched as Valentine held up his binoculars to look through again, seeing people just moving around the base they had been sent to destroy. Valentine soon nodded although he was curious about the two who were being sent as he had never heard of them before nor had he come across them.

"The Winter Soldier and Ghost?" asked Valentine seeing the way the other man shook his head in response clearly having no clue who they were either or the danger they were all in. "See what you can find out about the two and if they are taking over with the mission when they arrive" ordered Valentine, picking up on the fearing some of his other team members showed upon hearing the names in which he had mentioned. He knew those who showed fear had either heard of them before or seen them in action, which also meant they had been dispatched to deal with traitors before now as well. "What's wrong with you two?" asked Valentine to two of the men who were all but quivering in their boots, he knew they feared something to do with the two being sent out as their back up.

"Winter and Ghost, they're the best HYDRA have. They're the secret weapons. Those in the base will surrender is they know what's good for them. If they don't they will end up on the kill list of both of them" responded the younger one who was leaning against a rock, almost hiding behind it. He could see his words had peaked the interest of his commander, especially since it was clear he hadn't heard of either of them before despite being in the company near a year and being located at the same base as both of them. "They've never failed hence why so many within the company and outside of it fear them" added the same man before seeing the one who acted as messenger return. In his hand a piece of paper with scribbles he guess was handwriting on it.

"They're not answering commander" spoke the messenger boy, his confusion clear to see considering they had answered before when he had requested back up, he had a feeling something was terribly wrong as the last time he knew of command not answering was when the original leaders and creators of the organisation had either be captured or killed. He also knew there was another reason why they weren't responding which would be the ones hold up in the base they were outside of jamming all signals. "Erm they're here sir" added the same messenger holding on the paper which he had found near the area he was stationed, he couldn't recall seeing anyone nor did he hear them so he wondered who could have left it and how. It wasn't long before they could hear a mixture of screams and gun shots coming from the building, confirming what was said with them being there.

"They surrendered, why aren't they being spared" spoke Valentine looking through his binoculars to see one of the many men hold up in the base holding his hands up to surrender only to be gunned down by one of the two who had been sent as their back up. Although he wondered how they had gotten into the building in the first place since the only door in and out of the building had been sealed by the group inside. He was soon shocked when the two men who had been terrified earlier had dropped to the floor with a single bullet to the head. It was now his fear began to set in as it began to dawn on the men under his control that they were going to meet the same fate as those in the building. Valentine soon turned around, coming face to face with the tall man dressed in black with a metal arm, a single red star at the top of said metal arm. His face covered with a mask and glasses, yet in his hands was a rifle steam coming from it signalling it was recently fired. Valentine however could see whomever he was his attention wasn't on him but someone else coming from behind.

Valentine watched in horror as his men were quickly killed by both the man before him and the one coming from behind, he noticed where as the man shot several bullets the other was using throwing weapons with perverse aim and never missing. He didn't move even when the other appeared next to him. A girl also dressed in black although an outfit that acted like a second skin, shoulder protectors on as armour and like the other one who had been sent, she also wore a mask and glasses. Her hair also done up in a high ponytail as to keep it out of her face. Valentine's horror soon realised who the man was when one of his men shouted Winter Soldier shooting at him when he turned around and damaging the glasses, he was soon eliminated by a single shot of her gun. His horror only grew when both of them removed their mask and glasses almost as if they were following orders they had been given before hand or were being given by someone via their ear pieces. He watched as the girl put a hologram type thing before him.

"Hello Valentine Devitt. Your cover has been blown as has your motives for wanting to join us in the first place. Since you wont be leaving this place alive we figured we would give you a parting gift" spoke the man on the hologram, a sinister smile on his features as he watched the confusion come to the features of Valentine replacing the terror of finding out he his plan had been busted and discovered so soon. "The answer to your questions. What happened to James Buchanan Barnes and your sister Agent Morgan Devitt. As you can probably see now they are right in front of you and have been in the same base as you since you joined us. However as you can see they aren't the people you remember any more. They are our secret weapons that can bring anyone down" added the man he could see the general horror on the features of Valentine especially when the two finally did reveal their masks to show who they really were.

"Morgan, Bucky its me Valentine. You know me. This isn't who you are. You're not killers" spoke Valentine as he began to back away from the duo, he noticed the cold and emotionless looks in there eyes just as he could hear the echoing laugh of the man whom had sent everyone of the men scattered around on the ground and in the building to their deaths. "Please don't do this, I'm unarmed and I will refuse to fight back against you. I refuse to kill either of you" added Valentine as he took all of his weapons off and dropped them on the blood stained ground. He noticed although they were clearly listening to him they had no idea who he was, nor did they move from their position in front of the hologram. He soon realised why when he backed up against the concrete wall of the base he had been sent to retake.

It was only now did he realise the men in the building had been sent there as a ploy and to their deaths much like he and his own team had. Each of them had been placed their like they were just some pieces in a game the heads of HYDRA were playing, they would just become another forgot footnote in the history of the organisation and just more names on the kill list of the two people he loved so much. He could at least find comfort in knowing he would be killed by someone he knew rather than a stranger just as he knew although the two looked like Morgan and Bucky they were nothing more than mindless killers under the control of HYDRA.

"I know you two don't remember who you are. I know you don't remember anything about the heroes you are remembered as just as I can see you two no longer recognise each other let alone own names. So I'm going to let you do this, in the hopes my baby sister will remember who she is one day, in the hopes the Bucky Barnes my sister loved will remember everything he once stood for. When you do finally remember, know I don't blame either of you for this, just know I did it in the hopes you two will fight back against them one day and regain what they took from you" shouted Valentine so the two he knew as Morgan and Bucky could hear him, he soon closed his eyes and waited for the end he was sure he wouldn't be able to escape from. Just as he suspected he felt sharp pains in several areas of his body before he fell to the floor in a life slump.

"Return to base to report on the mission" spoke the man via the hologram he soon disappeared from the device leaving the duo to fulfil their final test. To see if they would return despite having been forced to kill someone who was close to them, he knew like all the higher ups did there was a chance all be it small the two would begin to remember things about who they had once been and ask questions about it. Just as he knew they would once again go through the painful almost torture treatment of having their memory wiped to ensure their would be no chance of them rebelling during one of their future missions.


	9. AN

**This is an Authors Note**

 **I will be rewriting this story. It will be under the same name but changes will be made now Endgame is out. For anyone who hasn't seen Avengers Endgame then please be aware there will be spoilers in the newer version.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and I look forward to bringing you the newer updated version. There will also be future updates on other stories as well as new ones.**

 **Thanks again and all reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Paige SJ Black.**


End file.
